youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Technical Sagar
Abhishek Sagar, better known online as Technical Sagar (or just Sagar), is an Indian YouTuber who posts technological and informative videos on YouTube. Career Abhishek got his first taste of Computer Education while at fourth standard, in 2004. It was at that time when he was taken to his school's computer lab for the first time. Because it used to be a small government school back in 2004, it had only 3 computer while there were about 20 students in Abhishek's class, even touching the computer would be a great matter. Their teachers used to explain them but nobody cared. Sagar was fascinated by the computer and had decided he wanted to build his career in computer. He came to know about internet, Yahoo, Google, YouTube and lastly, Ethical Hacking. He belonged to a middle-class family having fair income. And the internet packs in India from the net provider Airtel, was very cheap and cost nearly 60p (0.0084$) to 3 Rupees (0.042$). He used the 60 p paise packs and learned about internet. When he reached 5th standard, he was taught about the HTML language. He got his first phone, a Nokia 3110C, in 2007. He used the first handler on his own in this year. Before that, he joined a Cyber-Cafe where he learned more about HTML. At that time, he had already learned the basics. According to him, he got his first interest in hacking, when a website 'Mobile-Campus' would be there and it would run even on 0.0 Rupee balance. It was a free zero-data chatting app. He did not have a computer at that time and he would learn computer courses from Cyber-Cafes. At that time, even Cyber Cafes were very expensive and would take 25 Rupees (0.35$). In mobile-campus, in a chatroom, there used to be a user named 'Ricky'. In a chat, he said that he can hack anyone's device. Sagar acted courageous as he didn't know anything about hacking. The next day, he saw his IP Address hacked, DP changed and username changed. It was then that he came to know about hacking. He proved to be so much interested in hacking that even after requesting '''Ricky '''to teach him, his voice being childish at that time, no one took him seriously. For the next 2 months, even though '''Ricky '''didn't will to teach him, Sagar didn't stop begging. After so much begging and requests, '''Ricky '''taught him the steps. Sagar learned quite quick. After learning hacking, he hacked so many accounts that he received a call from the manager of Airtel telling him not to do such things. At that time he was in 7th standard. After that, as he was very scared, he started building free websites and programs. He got his first Personal Computer in 2009. He learned software-building in his own computer. At a point, he was very deep into the world of internet. Now, he wanted to teach others what he learned himself. The idea of starting this channel was just a random thought that came to his mind at that time. After years of free-working at the cyber-cafe, he thought of earning some money. And then, he started selling websites built by him. He contacted big businesses, CEOs and sold several websites like this. He wrote his first article for an international magazine and it was on hacking. It came a blockbuster on the magazine and he started receiving calls from Canada, United Kingdom etc. requesting to hire Sagar. He started gaining fame like this. Instead of being hired by foreigners, he wanted to do something for his own country. Thus, he started his own channel on YouTube uploading environmental videos in 144p quality at first. Later on, he switched to technical videos. He is a commerce graduate and has been giving Ethical Hacking courses in Hindi at his website for a small fee since he started his technical channel. Now, he covers topics like White-Hat hacking, Gaming Facts, Computer Tips, Website Building, Porn Viewing etc. Some of his videos are even 18+. Trivia *On his Twitter page, he mentioned he is a singer and actor and his Twitter Cover features him holding a flute, which he never mentioned on his channel. Channels *TS Gaming *Sagar Ki Vani Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Educational YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers